


Familial

by Naminewitch



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-sided Tsurara/Rikuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: It seems it's  their family trait - to hopelessly fall in love with their masters.





	Familial

Tsurara knew the story of relationship  between her mother and Supreme Commander. How Setsura fell in love with Nurarihyon at first sight when she met him in Tono. How mother joined his Hyakki Yako, so she could be closer to him. And Tsurara knew what despite Setsura's efforts,   Nurarihyon chose human to be his wife.

And now the same thing was happening to Tsurara.

Yuki-Onna watched  how her master and Kana sat under Sakura growing in in the courtyard of the main house,  saw how Sandaime whispered something in brunette's ear and she blushed and only pressed harder  against him. Snow maiden felt her heart break into pieces.

She fell in love with master from the very moment when she  saw him for the first time, and she knew what despite being only one-quarter yokai, he would  be  wonderful head. And she, Tsurara will be here. And she hoped that Rikuo-sama would return her feelings.

But it's only dreams.

Which will not come true.

Bitter smile touched Yuki-Onna's lips.  It seems it's their familial trait - hopelessly fall in love with their masters. 

_History has a habit of repeating itself.  
_

 


End file.
